


I don't want to fight you (I just want to love you)

by BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch
Summary: Diana doesn't want to fight anymore. She has never wanted to fight Barbara. She loves her.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Barbara Minerva
Comments: 5
Kudos: 118





	I don't want to fight you (I just want to love you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



They’re fighting.

Barbara or is it Cheetah now? Has transformed as is attacking her from what seems every corner of the room, they’re in.

Clark is fighting Lex who is in his kryptonite war suit.

Batman fighting the Joker.

Green Lantern fighting Sinestro.

Aquaman fighting Black Manta.

Martian Manhunter fighting Grodd.

But none of them had every loved the person they were fighting. Hal and Sinstro were friends once yes but they weren’t in love.

Diana had loved Barbara. Barbara had loved her once.

She ducks as Barbara goes to scratch at her neck, to rip it out no doubt. She hits her in the stomach and Barbara flies back.

She hates this.

She remembers after they had revoked their wishes. After Steve had gone. After they had healed. They’d thought Barbara had returned to normal.

She hadn’t.

Whatever Magik had taken hold of her, it was staying inside of her and it melded her back into the Cheetah.

Barbara couldn’t see that Diana could love her. Not looking like she did. Not all fur and claws but Diana did. But she couldn’t help her. She couldn’t prove it to her. She couldn’t make her see.

Diana’s golden armour was shining as the sun streamed through the windows of the mansion the Legion had broken into. Something about stealing the scientist who lived here’s time travelling machine. She hadn’t listened. Not really. As soon as the league stated Barbara would be here, she put on the uniform of Asteria and stormed towards the mansion.

Barbara’s claws caught her cheek and tore into it.

She grabbed the woman and propelled them through the mansions window and into the forest.

The league could handle themselves.

Barbara wrapped her legs around them as they landed, trying to get free.

Trying to kill her.

“Stop.” Diana hissed, trying to calm the woman. “Barbara stop.”

“Fuck you.” Barbara replied breaking free and catching Diana’s other cheek in with her claws.

“Stop!” Diana yelled grabbing her again and slamming them both to the grassy floor. “Stop!”

“Why, aww don’t tell me you still care after all this time Princess?” Barbara said unkindly. “Still thinking of me?”

“I have never stopped caring and I have never stopped thinking of you, I will always love you.” The words made Barbara pause before she snarled.

“You’re a fucking liar, you don’t love me, not like this, you love Barbara and her human body, not the Cheetah.” She snarled trying to break free but Diana pinned her to the floor.

“I love you just as you are.” She replied softly.

“I’m a monster!” Cheetah yelled, tears in her eyes. “I’m a monster.”

“Not a monster.” Diana said as she released the woman’s arms and stood up. “Not to me.”

Barbara lay on the floor; she was panting as she sat up and watched as Diana stand before her. She looked beautiful in that armour. Diana always looked beautiful and powerful. Barbara looked down at her fur covered body and lay back.

“Not a monster.” She huffed. “I’m half Cheetah for fucks sake.”

“You’re not a monster to me and I refuse to fight you further, go back to the mansion, go back to Luthor but I refuse to hurt you anymore.” Diana sighed.

Barbara stood up and walked towards Diana until they were inches away from each other.

“You don’t want to fight me?” Barbara said.

“I do not wish too.” Diana shook her head and placed her hand on the soft fur of Cheetah’s cheek. “I have only ever wished to love you and be loved in return; I will not harm the woman I love any longer.

Barbara moved forward and joined their lips together. They kissed slowly before Cheetah was undoing the straps to Diana’s armour. The golden armour falling from her body and onto the grassy floor.

Diana soon picked Barbara up and her legs wrapped around the demi goddess’s waist. She walked Barbara back into a tree and they both moaned. Barbara began to grind into her slowly. Diana moaned and began to kiss the woman’s neck.

“You have never been a monster to me.” Diana whispered into Barbara’s ear. “Never.”

“Diana..please.” Barbara moaned. “Please.”

Diana moved Barbara to floor and she undid the rest of her armour until they were both naked. She lay down on top of the other woman. The woman’s soft fur touching every inch of Diana’s skin. She kissed her, hips twitching as Barbara’s sharp teeth nibbled against Diana’s bottom lip.

Diana’s hands began to wander all over Barbara’s body. Fingers brushing against soft fur and Barbara’s beautiful breasts. She was spurred on by Barbara grinding into her body and moaning against her. Moaning her name.

Diana. Diana. Diana.

Soon her hand slipped in between Barbara’s thighs. Diana couldn’t help but get wetter at the idea of Barbara walking around, no clothes, wet between her legs for Diana. All for Diana.

Diana slipped two fingers inside of her, clenching her thighs together when Barbara moaned her name obscenely. Diana moved fingers slowly at first, torturing Barbara and enjoy how wet and tight the supervillain was for her.

“You can be such a good girl when you want to be.” Diana teased as Barbara grabbed onto her shoulders and dug her claws into the flesh there.

“You like it when I’m bad, admit it.” Barbara smirked before moaning as Diana moved her fingers faster.

“I love it.” Diana replied, biting down into the fur on Barbara’s neck.

She slipped another finger inside of Barbara. Pumping three fingers inside the woman’s soft, wet heat, Diana was uncomfortably wet. She moved down the woman’s body and spread her legs further, so she could take the villains clit into her mouth, sucking it and teasing it with her tongue.

It didn’t take long for Barbara’s legs to clamp around Diana’s head, the woman came with a scream o Diana’s name.

Smirking Diana moved up to lay down next to Barbara.

“We could have been doing that instead of fighting?” Barbara panted as she watched Diana lick her fingers.

“We could have been doing a lot of things.” Diana smirked.

“Well then…” Barbara quickly moved on top of Diana. “Lets make up for lost time.” 


End file.
